Du Xi
Du Xi (onyomi: To Shū) is an officer of the Three Kingdoms era who first offered his services to Liu Biao. Since his talents were not appraised, he left to join Cao Cao. He continues to serve the Cao family into royalty, living during Cao Pi and Cao Rui's respective reigns. Role in GamesEdit In Dynasty Warriors 3, Du Xi acts as a subordinate general for Xiahou Yuan at Mt. Ding Jun. He then follows Zhang He's unit at the battle of Jie Ting. He returns in Dynasty Warriors 5''as a general on the field. He also helps defend Ji Castle in the ''Xtreme Legends expansion. Historical InformationEdit Du Xi was born in Yingchuan, Dingling County (modern Ye Country, Henan). His great grandfather was Du An, his grandfather was Du Gen, his older brother was Du Ji, and his son was Du Hui. When the early wars within the land began, Du Xi escaped the rebellions with his family and headed to Jingzhou. Liu Biao accepted his family graciously and they formerly thanked him. He offered his services with his other relatives to Liu Biao. Not soon afterwards, his good friend, Fan Qin, sent him an urgent letter to leave immediately. The reasons for why he left are not clear and disputed; either Liu Biao disapproved him or Du Xi disliked Liu Biao's rulings and rioted. He fled by himself toward Changsha Commandery. As he was trying to return to his homeland, he met Cao Cao in Xie, Xianchang while Cao Cao was escorting Emperor Xian to Xuchang. The area where they met was filled with bandits who stole resources from the people, causing the local villagers to suffer from depression and starvation. Seeing the crestfallen villagers, Cao Cao ordered Du Xi to restore order. He did so by improving the city's security and by insisting that the elderly and youth work on the crops together. His advancements for the region's agriculture and defense helped boost the area back to prosperity. He is generally considered well-liked by the locals for his kind leadership. In 201, Liu Biao invaded the area under Du Xi's restriction with 10,000 infantry and cavalrymen. Du Xi called for 50 volunteers, passionately declaring that the villagers should resist to protect their homes and families with their own hands. Naturally, there was reluctance to follow his order, but a portion of the villagers agreed. Armed with only rocks and makeshift arrows, Du Xi lead the 50 volunteers straight toward the enemy camp. With their combined strength, they were able to take hundreds of the invaders' heads. In spite of their early success, the numbers eventually overwhelmed them and the injured outnumbered the healthy within the castle. Despite their essential defeat and failure to completely defend their territory, the government officials held no grudge towards Du Xi for his actions. Afterwards, Du Xi served under Zhong Yao and preceded over various military affairs. When Cao Cao debated on how to deal with his personal dilemma regarding Xu You, Du Xi offered his plan to charge him for his repeated disrespect. Cao Cao was at first reluctant to fully accept Du Xi's suggestion yet his vassal reasoned, "If His Majesty is wrong with his assessment, how can he hope to treat the rest of his retainers?" Cao Cao then asked his vassal his rights for casting suspicion on Xu You. Du Xi questioned his lord's judgment regarding Xu You, which was answered as "a normal person". He then pressed, "Of course, a wise man knows a wise man and a holy man can understand another holy man. How can an ordinary man comprehend one of uncommon worth? If a jackal blocks the road and allows only the foxes to pass, people will think His Majesty avoids the strong and preys on the weak. He will not be seen as either courageous or benevolent. It would be a mystery to not pass retribution on the valueless Xu You." Cao Cao appreciated his vassal's words and made plans to immediately arrest Xu You. Nominated by Xun Yu and Zhong Yao, he was awarded by having the honor to direct the liquor festivities for the imperial chancellor. In 213, when Cao Cao was named the Duke of Wei, Du Xi was one of three vassals promoted as a trusted attendant. He is considered to have harmonious ties with Wang Can and He Qia, who shared the same level of importance as his rank. Two years later, he was given the title as chief secretary and joined Cao Cao in subjecting Zhang Lu in Hanzhong. He continued to proceed over military affairs in Hanzhong in Cao Cao's absence during the following year. Du Xi used the time to peacefully convince the 80,000 locals in Hanzhong to relocate to either Yecheng or Luoyang. The move went without any major incidents and Cao Cao gained more followers for his cause. After Xiahou Yuan's death at the Battle of Mt. Dingjun, Du Xi and Guo Huai held conference and suggested that Zhang He be the departed general's successor to steady morale. They continued to supply the shaken army to stabilize their position and, in due time, the army was back on their feet. He was then ordered to protect Guanzhong. Later, when Cao Pi was made emperor, he was given the title of acting marquess in 220. He oversaw the supplies of military affairs and the historical records. In the same year, he was named chief secretary and additionally kept watch over the mourning ceremonies for those lost in the field of battle. It is said that his rapid raise in ranks was due to Cao Pi favoring him as a friend. However, when Xiahou Shang died due to tragic circumstances, Cao Pi remembered that Du Xi once scolded his departed friend and was said to have held a grudge against him. Regardless of their relationship, Cao Rui appointed him as the rural lord of Pingyang. In his final years, he served as a strategist for Cao Rui and Sima Yi to counter Zhuge Liang's campaigns. He withdrew from the field due to illness in 231 and died during an unknown year. He was posthumously given the rank of chief counselor. Romance of the Three KingdomsEdit Du Xi was one of the four vassals who advocated for Cao Cao to accept the title as prince in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. He later appeared as one of Xiahou Yuan's generals and lead an attack against Huang Zhong. Due to Fa Zheng's careful planning, however, he suffered a quick defeat and retreated. After Xiahou Yuan's death, both he and Zhang He fled from their bases and regrouped at River Han. His last mention in the novel is joining Cao Cao's army to avenge their commander Category:Characters